7 Seconds
by Aoireikaru
Summary: Detik pertama, aku bertemu dengannya./ Detik kedua, aku mengaguminya./ Detik ketiga.../ Hanya detik-detik itulah yang berarti bagiku sejak aku mengenalnya./ "Aku menyukaimu./ For NHFD event.


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**7 Seconds by Aoireikaru**

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **AU, little bit OOC, fluffy (mungkin)

**Dedicated to all readers, especially NHL**

**Happy NHFD ^_^**

Sang mega mentari telah menyelimuti bumi dengan pancaran sinar keemasannya yang hangat. Sinar-sinarnya kini mulai menerobos masuk ke celah-celah kamar bak seorang tamu tak diundang dan siap untuk melakukan tugasnya. Tapi sayangnya, tugas 'tamu' tersebut sepertinya tidak akan terlaksana sebab si penghuni kamar—aku—sudah memilih bangun lebih dulu daripada dibangunkan dengan cara yang 'kejam'.

Aku melirik jam weker di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku.

Pukul 07.10.

Aku sudah bangun dari satu jam yang lalu. Tentu saja aku harus mempersiapkan diri hari ini. Sebab hari ini adalah hari peringatan setahunnya aku dengan Naruto. Ya ampun, padahal kami telah satu tahun menjalani hubungan tapi tetap saja aku selalu _blushing_ sendiri jika membahasnya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari besarku. Terdapat bermacam-macam pakaian dan aku menjadi bingung apa yang harus aku pilih. Entahlah, mereka sepertinya berteriak-teriak berusaha menarik perhatianku agar aku memilih mereka. Oh, di saat bingung beginipun aku masih sempatnya mengkhayal seperti tadi. Setelah beberapa menit menekuri lemari pakaian, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah _dress_ berwarna biru laut. Tidak terlalu formal dan juga tidak terlalu kasual. Sempurna sekali.

Setelah mengambil _dress_ tersebut, tak sengaja aku menangkap sebuah benda yang terpampang di dinding kamarku. Sebuah kalender dengan lingkaran merah yang melingkari satu tanggal. Tanggal hari ini yang artinya tanggal _anniversary_ kami.

Akupun menyunggingkan senyum. Pikiranku tergelitik untuk kembali memutar memori saat-saat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto sampai pada akhirnya kami pacaran.

Semuanya terjadi dalam waktu tujuh detik.

* * *

Pada masa itu kami masih anak-anak, masih duduk di bangku SD. Kami berdua tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Yang aku tahu dia adalah seorang anak dengan warna rambut yang begitu menyolok di antara lainnya dan juga anak yang paling berisik ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru dilaksanakan.

Aku tidak begitu melihatnya dengan jelas sebab aku berdiri agak di belakang. Aku melihatnya pertama kali saat kami tidak sengaja berpapasan. Dia dengan senyum lebarnya sedang berbincang seru dengan temannya. Entah kenapa dalam hatiku aku ingin sekali mengenalnya tapi aku tidak berani. Aku terlalu takut untuk itu.

Sakura, teman dekatku kala SD, adalah orang yang pertama kali mempertemukan kami dalam kebetulan yang tepat sekali. Aku benar-benar bersyukur dia mau memaksaku bermain petak umpet bersama mereka, salah satu di antaranya adalah 'dia'.

Perkenalan yang tidak sengaja terjadi waktu dia yang bertugas menjadi 'pencari' berhasil menangkapku.

"Eh?" aku terkaget karena merasa ada sesuatu yang menahanku.

"Hey, kau tertangkap!" ujarnya senang. Pergelangan tanganku masih ada dalam genggamannya. Aku cuma bisa memperlihatkan raut kecewa.

"Hehehehe, maaf ya," dia memasang ekspresi canggung ketika melihatku kecewa sambil terkekeh aneh.

"T-tak apa kok," aku membalas. Senyum cerah kembali terpasang di bibirnya.

"Oh, ya, siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal ya, Hinata-chan!"

Sudah sedari dulu aku melihat senyum itu. Tapi sekarang senyum itu terlihat sangat cerah bila dilihat dari dekat.

Itulah detik pertama aku mengenalnya.

.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau aku diberi kesempatan lebih untuk mengenalnya. Akhirnya aku bisa juga sekelas dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa _excited_ mengetahui fakta ini padahal sudah hampir lima bulan kami sekelas.

Naruto di mataku adalah sosok periang dan ramah. Dia tipe orang yang hangat dan tidak pernah 'menolak' kehadiran orang lain. Satu lagi kelebihannya, dia orang yang tidak pernah putus asa meskipun dia sering sekali diremehkan para guru. Tapi aku yakin dia punya kemampuan lebih daripada sekedar akademisnya.

"Hinata-chan, kau sedang apa?"

Suara itu seketika membuatku mencari si empunya suara tersebut. Ternyata Naruto.

"Oh, i-ini... aku sedang membuat sebuah gambar," kataku seraya menunjukkan gambarku.

"Kau mau menggambar pemandangan di pantai, ya?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama gambarku yang benar-benar aneh. Aku memang kurang mahir menggambar.

"Iya."

"Boleh aku membantu?"

"Bo-boleh. Silakan saja."

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto mengambil pensilku kemudian menggoreskan benda itu dengan lihainya di atas kertas gambarku. Selama dia menggambar, aku hanya bisa diam terpaku. Atau lebih tepatnya takjub.

Gambarnya benar-benar indah sekali. Pemandangan sebuah pantai dengan arsiran laut yang begitu... nyata.

"Terima kasih..." ucapku tulus.

Dia berhasil membuatku semakin kagum padanya.

..

Tak terasa sebentar lagi kami akan lulus sekolah dasar. Kami akan berpisah satu sama lain. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang berpisah, sih, tapi itu kalau kami masih bertemu dalam satu sekolah yang sama. Beda hal jika ada yang pindah ke daerah lain atau sekolah di tempat yang berbeda.

Seperti biasanya, Sakura mengeluarkan ide pada kami sebelum kelulusan tiba. Dia ingin kami membuat surat kenangan dimana kami dapat menceritakan apa saja dan nantinya akan disimpan dalam sebuah kotak.

"Setelah sepuluh tahu terlewati, barulah kita membuka kotak ini dan membaca isinya," kata Sakura.

Aku bingung mau menulis apa. Dari tadi kertasku masih kosong, belum ada satu hurufpun di atas sana. Tak sadar, kedua manik unguku menangkap sosok Naruto.

Ah, kenapa tidak dia saja yang jadi objek ceritaku? Mendapat ide seperti itu, akupun mulai menulis. Menceritakan apa saja mengenai dirinya dan bahkan... tentang perasaanku.

Aku memperhatikannya lagi. Aku tidak tahu dia menulis apa tapi dia terlihat serius sekali.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah selesai menulis?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya tampak senang sekali.

"I-iya. Naruto-kun juga sudah?"

"Yup! Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat 10 tahun!" kekehnya lucu.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa penasaran muncul dari dasar hatiku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ditulis oleh Naruto.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang kutulis, ya?"

"Eh, aku tidak—"

"Meskipun kau tak bilang tapi ketauan dari ekspresimu. Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hinata-chan, hehehehehe..." gelak Naruto. Benar juga sih apa yang dia katakan tapi kan...

Dan di detik selanjutnya, dia membuatku sungguh-sungguh penasaran setengah mati.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Hinata-chan," gumam Naruto.

...

Memasuki sekolah menengah pertama rasanya senang sekaligus bangga. Senang karena akan memulai sesuatu yang baru dan bangga karena kau telah melewati enam tahun di bangku SD. Begitu pula yang terjadi padaku ketika pertama kali masuk dan mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Aku dan Sakura masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Seperti yang telah diduga, kami semua berpencar kemana-mana. Dan satu hal yang membuatku sedih.

Tentu saja karena 'dia'.

Aku sedih karena jarang bertemu dengannya. Dan membayangkan wajahnya saja bisa membuat rasa kangenku membuncah. Dari sekian banyak waktu yang terlewati, kurasa pada detik inilah aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya.

Lagi-lagi dia berhasil membuatku memikirkannya. Mungkinkah rasa kagumku telah berubah menjadi rasa suka?

... .

_Kami-sama_, terima kasih telah mendengar doaku. Aku bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana ketika tahu kalau Naruto mengambil sekolah yang sama denganku di jenjang SMA ini. Dan yang lebih menggembirakannya lagi, dia sekelas denganku! Bolehkah aku loncat-loncat kegirangan?

Banyak yang aku amati dari dia. Naruto yang dulu tidak pernah berubah di mataku. Dia tetaplah orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Dia seperti cahaya bagi kelas kami. Mampu menyemarakkan suasana.

Eh, tunggu. Ada satu yang berubah dari dia.

Dia—entah disadari atau tidak—sering sekali membuatku berdebar-debar lebih daripada sebelumnya. Setiap tindakannya, setiap senyumannya, semakin hari semakin membuatku makin menyukainya.

"Ehm, Naruto-kun, kenapa kau mau pergi menemaniku berbelanja?" tanyaku penasaran ketika dia ikut pergi bersamaku membeli peralatan untuk menghias kelas.

"Kau tidak suka, ya?" Naruto terdengar kecewa.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi..."

"Hahahaha, kau tidak berubah dari dulu ya, Hinata-chan! Masih saja gugup begitu. Tapi tak apa, aku suka dirimu yang begitu,"

"Eh, apa?" aku terkesiap mendengar kalimatnya. Nada suaranya menyiratkan kejujuran.

"Hehehehehe, lihat dirimu. Pipimu merah," Naruto mencubit pelan pipi kananku.

"K-kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," desakku tanpa melihat langsung ke arahnya. Pemuda ini memang tidak baik untuk jantungku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Emm... kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena aku lagi bosan di sekolah selain itu..."

Aku menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

"Aku merasa nyaman jika bersamamu," senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

Tolong jangan salahkan aku kalau detik itu juga aku makin menyukainya.

... ..

Akhir-akhir ini aku dengar kabar kalau Naruto sedang dekat dengan seorang adik kelas bernama Shion. Aku pernah melihatnya. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang indah. Tipe perempuan yang mudah menarik perhatian pemuda manapun.

Sesaat aku bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto menyukai gadis itu. Jujur saja, dalam hati aku merasa sedih.

Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau hari dimana hatiku hancur akan tiba.

Sewaktu aku berjalan menyusuri koridor tak sengaja aku menangkap suara orang sedang berbincang. Aku melirik sedikit ke dalamnya. Ternyata Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku ingin sekali mengabaikannya karena berpikir tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang tapi hatiku benar-benar mendesakku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dan hal itu membuatku terkejut.

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gimana apanya?"

"Cewek yang suka padamu itu."

"Oh, rupanya dia suka padaku, ya?" Naruto baru tahu.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak paham, ya?"

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengannya. Yang kupikirkan cuma satu orang saja."

"Oh, 'dia'. Kau suka padanya?"

"Iya. Aku suka kalau berada di dekatnya. Sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, aku bakal jarang melihatnya lagi."

Aku berdiri mematung. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar menyukai gadis _itu._

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku refleks. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mataku langsung buram. Yang jelas hatiku terasa sakit sekali. Jadi ini, ya, yang namanya sakit hati?

Aku tidak mampu mendengar kelanjutannya.

Sambil menekap mulutku kuat-kuat, pelan-pelan aku berjalan mundur agar mereka tidak menyadarinya. Setelah aman, akupun berlari dengan kaki sedikit gemetar. Aku benar-benar merasa sedih dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Naruto jadi haknya ingin memilih gadis yang dia sukai. Aku hanyalah orang yang menyukainya diam-diam. Tidak ada artinya buat dia.

Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menjauhinya agar aku tidak menjadi pengganggu bagi hubungan dia.

... ...

Hari kelulusan pun tiba. Kami merasa senang sebab kami semua lulus. Aku juga merasa senang karena hasil kerja kerasku selama ini telah terbayarkan. Ya, semenjak kejadian itu yang aku pikirkan cuma belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Aku tidak mempedulikan hal lainnya meskipun aku sempat mendengar kabar hubungan Naruto dengan Shion. Aku hanya bisa mengubur rasa sakit ini dalam-dalam.

Tapi sepertinya _Kami-sama_ tidak mau membiarkanku terus-menerus larut dalam kesedihan. Bahkan aku diberi kejutan yang tak pernah kukira sekalipun.

Naruto datang mendekatiku ketika kami telah selesai upacara kelulusan. Aku sebenarnya mau menghindar tapi ternyata dia lebih cepat menghalangi jalanku.

"Hinata, kau... marah padaku?"

Ya ampun! Pertanyaannya itu tidak ada basa-basinya sama sekali.

Aku yang tidak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu cuma bisa terkejut.

"T-tidak. Kau tidak salah apapun, Naruto-kun."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku selama ini?"

Aku merasa tertusuk ditanya langsung begitu. Apa aku harus bilang yang sebenarnya?

"Emm... aku merasa tidak enak ka-kalau Naruto-kun de-dekat denganku."

Naruto terlihat kaget. "Kenapa?"

Aku masih menimbang-nimbang akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi aku tersentak begitu mendengar penuturan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Kau tau... aku menderita sekali karena ini. Karena kupikir kau membenciku..."

"T-tidak. Aku tidak membencimu. Ini semua karena... aku tidak mau menghalangi hubunganmu dengan Shion."

"Eh? Memang ada hubungan apa aku dengan dia?"

Aku semakin bingung. Bukankah mereka berdua pacaran? Lantas kenapa Naruto bersikap tak acuh seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Sepertinya kau salah paham."

Aku mendongak, memberanikan diri untuk memandang ke dua manik biru itu.

"Ta-tapi bukannya kau dan Shion—"

"Aku cuma menganggapnya adik kelas sekaligus temanku. Itu saja," jelas Naruto.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, bingung. "Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak menyukainya? Dia kan cantik..."

"Mana bisa aku menyukainya kalau selama ini di depanku sudah ada gadis manis yang baik hati dan juga pemalu seperti ini," ujar Naruto seraya menggenggam tanganku lembut.

Aku? Sudah pasti reaksi alamiku muncul di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku yakin pipiku tambah merona saat Naruto mengacak pelan rambutku.

Tidak ada yang paling membahagiakan bagiku selain saat detik itu.

Saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"_Aku menyukaimu."  
_

* * *

_10 April 2012, 10:10 a.m._

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto. Dia telah sampai di rumahku untuk menjemputku.

"Ya. Ayo, berangkat," ajakku kemudian. Namun rupanya Naruto tidak kunjung bergerak.

"Tunggu sebentar." Dia memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada apa?" aku merasa bingung dengan sikapnya ini.

"Pagi-pagi... kau tidak menyelinap ke kamarku, kan?" Naruto menampakkan raut serius tapi dia menyeringai jahil.

Tanpa bisa kucegah rona itu muncul di pipiku. "Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengganti seringainya dengan senyuman lembut. "Pakaian kita serasi."

Aku ikut memperhatikan pakaian kami berdua. Ah, ya, warnanya sama-sama biru. Hanya saja dia berwarna sedikit _dark._

"Hihi, lucu ya."

"Kebetulan yang menarik untuk mengawali hari yang spesial ini," sahutnya lagi dengan nada jenaka.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Di antara ribuan detik yang telah berlalu memang tujuh detik itulah yang sangat berarti bagiku.

Aku kembali menerka. Apakah detik kedelapan akan terjadi hari ini? Siapa tahu.

**THE END**

.

**Author ngomong: **Hola, selamat datang di fict keduaku :D

Didera kesibukan menjelang UN, saya nyolong waktu dikit buat ngecetak cerita ini karena tidak dapat membendung lagi keinginan untuk ikutan event NHFD ini (_my first fiction to NHFD event, yeeey!_). Dan hari ini juga bertepatan dengan hari ultah temen saya. _Yeah, otanjobi omedeto, Tyas-chan!_ Fict ini aku persembahkan juga untukmu

Cuma bisa bernapas lega akhirnya cerita ini bisa dibuat mumpung 'Mbah Ide' lagi mampir ke pikiran saya. Err... *liat ke atas* _no comment_ lagi deh. Apakah cerita ini sudah cukup fluff atau tidak. Dan maafkan saya jika ceritanya agak berantakan. Jadi, lemparkan kritik dan saran ke kotak review saya. Arigato m(_ _)m


End file.
